


No one needs to know

by Gemenice



Series: Gemi's tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), long time ago, mentions of Hartley, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What, Walker, you chicken?”</p><p>“Yes.” Axel nodded, and rolled his eyes at Lisa. But if that would make her shut up, he was all for it. “You figured it out. My fear of microphones. They are my weakness.” He said as he clutched his hand to his chest. “Ugh, just being near it, it makes me weaker. I can’t breathe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one needs to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> So I pretty much got the prompt of 'No one needs to know' and this came out of it :D

Axel didn’t think it was a good idea. No, he thought it was a pretty terrible idea, actually, but unfortunately no one seemed to think the same. He groaned and shook his head.

 

“No. I’m not doing it.” He said and glared at Lisa who was rolling his eyes at him.

 

“What, Walker, you chicken?”

 

“Yes.” Axel nodded, and rolled his eyes at Lisa. But if that would make her shut up, he was all for it. “You figured it out. My fear of microphones. They are my weakness.” He said as he clutched his hand to his chest. “Ugh, just being near it, it makes me weaker. I can’t breathe.”

 

“Stop that.” Mick growled, his arm pulling Axel closer to him in the booth and Axel leaned against the firm body. “You know I don’t like  jokes like that.”

 

Axel smiled and nodded.

  
“Yes. One of the reasons I’m with you. I know you’re also not into Asphyxiation.” Axel beamed and Mick rolled his eyes. But he leaned over, kissing Axel’s temple lightly and Axel sighed happily. This was nice. It didn’t matter that Lisa dragged them to a freaking karaoke bar, kicked Hartley up there, snickering how horrible the guy sounded – Axel was pretty sure he was at least as bad as Lisa and that was saying _something_. She tried to get Cold up there as well, but he just stood up to get them more drinks, so she turned his attention at Axel.

 

“Oh, stop that, you’ll make my teeth hurt.” She said and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Axel, one song. You can even choose the song.”

 

Axel sighed.

  
“Can’t you be content in the knowledge that I suck?”

 

“Nooo, that experience needs to be heard. I can’t pass judgment without hearing you.”

 

“You can and you do.” Mick pointed out. “If you didn’t believe Axel was bad you wouldn’t ask him to go sing.”

 

“You guys aren’t helping the team spirit at all.” She huffed and turned, pushing Hartley back on the stage, and this time she dragged along.

 

Axel quickly turned to Mick, pressing a quick kiss against his lips.

  
“Thank you for not telling her.”

 

Mick shrugged.

 

“No one needs to know.” Mick said, brushing his hand through Axel’s hair. “As long as you sing for me again.” Axel beamed, then winced and pressed his hands against his ears to prevent his brain from exploding. Lisa really did sound like a screeching cat. And with Hartley, she was part of the terrible duo.

***

Axel shook his head.

 

“No.” He said and rolled his eyes. Why did these people enjoy torturing him so much?

 

Lisa rolled his eyes.

 

“You don’t even need to do that great. Rathaway said that we wouldn’t get to his score even if we counted ALL of our points, so we are going to show him.” She said and shook her head. “You just need to finish the freaking IQ test!”

 

“But I don’t want to do it, it’s boring!” Axel yelled, then yelped when Lisa clutched at his shoulders, shaking him. His head lolled back and front and he winced.

 

“You’re going to do that test, understand?! I’m SO not cutting my hair because Rathaway’s an idiot!” She pushed the paper under his nose and stood over him until Axel finished marking the last letter. She was just about to pick it up, when the whole desk caught on fire, and Axel jumped back along with Lisa, before turning to Mick.

 

Mick, who was frowning at his gun and shaking it lightly.

 

“Hm… I made the trigger too sensitive.” Lisa groaned then ran out when the fire alarm started spraying water all around then and Axel laughed, because that was too funny. He walked over to Mick, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“No one needs to know?” He asked and the big guy shrugged.

 

“I still don’t understand why you don’t want them to know you are smart. It would make Rathaway shut up at least.” Mick said, watching the fire cease unhappily. Axel decided to get him those candles one couldn’t blow off.

 

“If he knew, he’d try to look up my school. I had really weird photos, back then.”

****

“Please, Mick?” Axel begged, licking his lips. “Please, I’ll make it really good for you.” He said as he ran his hand down Mick’s chest.

 

“No.” Mick huffed and Axel groaned.

 

“Oh, please! It will be the best sex we ever had, I swear!”

 

Mick didn’t look up from the parts of his gun, slowly building it together again. For like eleventh time, but that was only since Axel actually started counting. Axel whined, throwing himself against Mick chest, his hands closing around Mick’s neck as he kissed Mick’s ear.

 

“Please?” Mick’s fingers didn’t stop for a moment and Axel groaned.

 

“I always let you do whatever you want to me! Why can’t we do things my way ONCE? No one would even need to know!”

 

Mick slowly put the part he was holding down, as he caught Axel’s hands and turned around.

 

“I’m _not_ having sex on Rathaway’s bed. God only knows what diseases you can catch there.”

 

Axel whined. Didn’t Mick like him at all?! Why didn’t he understand that _that_ would be the ultimate prank ever?!

 

He threw himself on Mick’s bed, groaning and whining about the world being unfair and all of his hardships that he had to go through and it was all very theatrical if Axel could say so himself.

 

Mick rolled his eyes at him, snapping about brats that were coming up with the stupidest ideas ever, before joining him on the bed, running his hand through Axel’s hair, until the boy lifted his head. Then he leaned in, pressing his lips against Axel’s softly, as if afraid that he’d break him, that Axel would shatter under his hands if he pressed just a bit harder.

 

He groaned and bit Axel’s bottom lip, before he pulled Axel on top of himself, pressing their groins together, making Axel close his eyes and moan. Okay Rathaway’s bed or not, this felt good.

 

Some time later, they lay on the bed, with Axel still between Mick’s legs and his chin resting  ins his hands, propped up on Mick’s chest.

 

“Say… why aren’t we ever playing a little rough?” He asked. “Not that I don’t love this sweet, warm, almost slow torture thing that we do, I just wondered.”  Axel shrugged. Didn’t Len say that Mick did the fast and hard sex before? That his partners didn’t get to warm up too much in his bed or something before?

 

Mick watched him, before he pulled him down for another kiss.

  
“You deserve better.”

 

***

 

Axel didn’t know what to say. His heart hurt just watching his lover be like that, sitting there, his head down. Mick was a big man, but suddenly he seemed so small under the weight of the world, and Axel was at loss.

 

He stepped closer to the man, before falling to his knees behind him, running his hands over Mick’s arms and pressing his forehead against Mick’s back. He knew he shouldn’t be there. He never was there, never was even around Mick during this time of the year, but it always felt bad. It always felt like he wasn’t there when the man needed him the most, when Axel was supposed to be the support Mick deserved. It didn’t matter that the man kept pushing him away every time Axel asked him about it. It didn’t matter that he said he didn’t want Axel to come.

 

But Axel couldn’t listen to him. Not this year, not when there was so much sadness in his eyes and steadily adding as the date grew closer… So he followed Mick to the cemetery and just decided to go along with his feelings.

 

He glanced over at the black stone with golden letters – letters that seemed tended to, because otherwise they would’ve already fallen off with the weather around, Axel was sure. It was the first time Axel saw that name written actually, the solid proof of Mick’s life before Axel. Oh he heard it shushed around between Cold and Glider, but it was different seeing the ‘Elizabeth Rory, beloved wife’ with the engraved picture. The woman was smiling and Axel wondered what she was like. She had to be something to be able to get to Mick. To make Mick fall in love with her.

 

So he smiled at the picture and took a deep breath.

 

“Hello, madame.” He said and swallowed. This felt a bit harder than he thought it would be. “My name is Axel Walker. I’m… Mick and I kind of like – no, love each other. I’m pretty we love each other the same way you two did.” Axel could feel Mick tensing against him, but he didn’t pull away and Axel pretended his heart didn’t beat like crazy.

 

“I’m not planning to take your place. I know how important people we loved are. But I would like a place next to you, if you wouldn’t mind. Not in the graveyard, not so soon, maybe in hundred years or so,” he could feel Mick giving out a snort at that, and the man put his hand over Axel’s on his arm, “but in Mick’s heart. And I’m sure you’d want him to be happy, which is kind of hard right now. So here’s the deal – from now on, I’m coming here along with Mick, because I’m sure you’d want to hear some funny stories too, not just the gloomy ones Mick doesn’t even say. And we can mourn you together. It’s always better to have two people love you than just one, I promise.” Axel grinned and shrugged. “And maybe I could hear more about you too.”

 

Axel could hear Mick taking deep breaths, as if trying to calm himself down and he pressed a kiss against back of his neck.

 

“It’s not a bad thing to cry when you miss someone, you know.” Axel whispered. “No one needs to know.”

 

And if Mick did cry… well Axel wouldn’t say a word. Neither would Lizzie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join me at [My tumblr ](http://gemenice.tumblr.com) if you want :D


End file.
